


dance dance

by pouler



Series: man in a movie [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Sparring, inspired by the percy jackson movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouler/pseuds/pouler
Summary: “Rule number one of battle strategy. Never let your opponent distract you,” Keith said with a satisfied grin.“Oh yeah, Flyboy? Then what happened when I saved your ass when we were fighting Acxa and Ezor?” Lance replied.---Keith and Lance have a sparring date; not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: man in a movie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	dance dance

**Author's Note:**

> completed for day one of Klance AU Month by @/monthlyklance on twitter  
> thank u to darcy (@thespacenico) for editing

Early on, once they realized they’d be in the space war for the foreseeable future, Lance and Keith had established weekly training sessions. Initially they were a way for them to bond, critical during their first few months of proper friendship, but after they started dating, they were a creative way to ensure a weekly date night. In the middle of a war, it can sometimes be difficult to justify taking time off for elaborate dates, and this was how the two found a way around it. Sometimes there were nights where only one would train and the other would be there for support, but other times, like this one, they would train against one another.  
The pair walked onto the training deck, equipped in the light athletic clothes available from the castleship and with their bayards at their sides. The plan was to spar with their swords, as Lance had been rapidly improving in his swordsmanship, but Keith still thought there were things to be learned.  
They stopped in the middle of the room so that they were facing each other, then stretched and warmed up their muscles. It would do the team no good for either of them to receive an injury from training, and worse, they’d never live it down.  
Lance finished first, and vocalized such to Keith. He watched his boyfriend as he finished up running through his own basic movement drills, then watched as Keith straightened up and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Keith raised a hand to cup Lance’s face, and Lance leaned into it with a soft smile that matched Keith’s own.  
With his guard down, Lance didn’t process Keith’s hand dropping to snatch Lance’s bayard from his grasp.  
“Wha-- Hey!” Lance cried as he realized what had happened. Keith stood with the blade of the red bayard pointed at Lance, and the blue bayard activated in sword form and held away in Keith’s other hand.  
“Rule number one of battle strategy. Never let your opponent distract you,” Keith said with a satisfied grin.  
“Oh yeah, Flyboy? Then what happened when I saved your ass when we were fighting Acxa and Ezor?” Lance replied.  
Keith dropped his stance, and the swords fell to his sides. “Not my fault my boyfriend is hot.”  
Lance stepped in, taking back his own sword and pecking Keith’s pout all in one fell swoop. “You’re so cute.”  
“Just for that, I’m not taking it easy on you,” Keith said, drawing up to assume a proper stance. Lance mirrored his action with a smirk.  
“Sweetheart, I would expect nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> scene borrowed from here: https://youtu.be/QDVVHHqJmO0  
> the original percy jackson movie may be trashy but it is enjoyable trash if you forget how bad of an adaptation it is


End file.
